RWBY: World Of Tanks
by DELTAGOD
Summary: Ruby Rose was bored so she went to the computer lab, what else was she going to do? Ruby spent an hour there with no goal in mind, but then she found it. A silver banner caught her eye and lead to the adventure that is World Of Tanks. She may even drag her whole team with her, and maybe some teachers too. Rated T: Language
1. An Interesting Find

_**A/N: Hey guys! This is what happens when two FanFic authors, Myself and CC-2224 Commander Cody (Hes an awesome guy! GO check out his work!) Who like world of tanks talk at very strange times of day. Hope you guys enjoy! **_

_**Also If anyone wants to platoon with me just drop me a line in WOT. My username is DELTAGOD (Seriously what else would it be)**_

Ruby Rose, team leader of RWBY at Beacon Academy, was bored…..like really…..really…bored. It was a Saturday morning and Ruby was hanging off the side of her bunk upside down. Her short red and black hair hung towards the ground as she looked on her scroll. She was stuck in the dorm while her teammates, Blake, Yang, and Weiss were out doing things that "Didn't involve her" as Weiss had put it. Ruby had decided that today she was going to explore the school and find something to do. She turned to hop off her bunk but her foot caught the rope and she fell out of bed with about as much grace as an overweight-Ursa. She was suspended upside down as Zwei came over and licked her face.

"Stop it Zwei! I will be right back… OK?" Ruby looked to Zwei, team RWBY's mascot, as she looked through her wardrobe. She received a bark of acknowledgement form Zwei before she opened the drawer and was met with her cape and everyday outfit. She threw on her normal hooded outfit and left the dorm making sure to lock it, lest she acquire the wrath of "Little miss security", Weiss, who insists on locking the already locked door. After about an hour Ruby had run out of places to see that she had not yet seen.

"Well….that's it! I've seen every room in this…Computer lab?" Ruby's attention was caught by the door to a room that she had never used herself or for that fact, seen anyone else use…ever! Ruby made her way to the room and opened the door. She looked in and found a few dozen computers all lined up in their own cubicles. Ruby passed by the dormant computers, waiting for dust-knows how long for someone to use them. Ruby sat down at one of the consoles and entered in her information. She greeted with a desktop screen and several icons.

"OK….Dusttube it is." Ruby said as she launched up the browser. Ruby spent a half-an-hour on the website watching videos before she played a few flash games. She was about to log out when something caught her eye. The writing was in a strange language that she had never seen before.

"Hmm…this looks cool?" Ruby said half-heartedly as she was running out of fuel an about ready to head back to the dorm. The icon was a silver banner with three strange looking tanks in the middle, they were treaded? Ruby had never seen a treaded tank in person so maybe a game with them would be the next best thing! Ruby clicked the button and was transported to a website that showed a big silver logo at the top.

"World of tanks? Hmm." Ruby was studying the picture in the background. There were several tanks in the background. The vehicles had various markings on them. This perplexed Ruby as no military on Remnant had that decal on their military vehicles.

"What is this…oh there's a trailer." Ruby clicked the play button and started watching.

**Sometime later**

Yang was worried, like really, really worried. Her sister wasn't answering her calls on her scroll, nor was she responding to her messages.

"What if she was kidnapped?!" Yang started spewing nonsense at this point.

"I'm sure there's a simpler..." Blake started as yang interrupted.

"She's gone and she hasn't answered her scroll!" Yang started hyperventilating at this point.

"As Blake said, Yang, I'm sure Ruby is still…." Weiss started but was cut off by the oxygen-deprived Yang.

"She's not here and we didn't see her where we were." Weiss sighed as Yang kept blabbering on. Then. Blake had an idea as she sat down on her bed.

"Why don't we look for her?" Yang shot up and she locked eyes with Blake.

"That may just be an idea that will work." Weiss sighed as Yang left the room and Blake just shrugged at Weiss. They hand spent the past 20 minutes looking through all the classrooms in the school and hadn't come up with a single trace of where Ruby was.

"Well I don't know where she could be." Weiss said with a shrug. Blake was about to say something when she noticed a faint glow coming from under the door to the…computer lab?

"Someone's in the computer lab?" Blake said as Yang and Weiss looked equally confused as why someone would use the computer lab. Then one thing clicked in all their heads, Ruby gets bored, Ruby wanders, Ruby finds weird places to entertain herself in, team spends long time finding her, rinse and repeat.

The trailer had just finished and Ruby was sitting there starring slack jawed at the screen. Ruby found her hand slowly moving the mouse towards the bright red "Download Now!" Button when the door to the computer lab burst open. Ruby fell of her chair and clicked high and right closing the page.

"RUBY! Are you in here?" Ruby was upside down off the chair as she yelled back.

"Yes Yang, now help me up." Ruby flailed as Weiss and Blake assisted her up with Yang silently laughing in the background.

"What were you doing here?" Weiss asked Ruby as Yang was still laughing near the door.

'Hmmm I think I'll just keep the game to myself for now' Ruby thought as they all started leaving the computer room.

"I was just bored and decided to watch some videos and play some games." Ruby said as she shrugged and walked into their dorm.

"Alright, Yang and I are going to study in the library for Professor Ports test on Monday." Blake said as she pulled Yang out of the room by her ear. Ruby could hear Yang's protests against studying on the weekend, alas, Blake was having none of it. Ruby turned to Weiss who just stared at her before turning around and sitting down at the desk and starting on some papers her father sent her over the weekend.

Ruby let out a long sigh before climbing onto her bed and booting up her laptop. 'What was that game called? Oh right, World of Tanks.' Ruby mused as she searched on the internet and came across the page.

"OK let's see…." Ruby mumbled to herself as she found the "create account" button and started the download process. She quickly skimmed through the tutorials and noticed that the game works on a HP system.

"That's interesting…." Ruby said to herself as she was watching the video on armor thickness and how to angle your armor. Ruby flipped back to the launcher and saw that it was almost done. She was quite excited to play this game, it was different that the other games she played with yang one Play Cube 3. The game appeared to have seven different nations that Ruby had not heard of. Ruby just paid no mind to that as the game finished downloading and the big red "PLAY" button lit up. Ruby was bouncing slightly on her bunk as her laptop booted up World of Tanks.

The login screen appeared and it showed a tank hiding behind a pile of rubble while a smaller tank circled around it, although its shell appeared to be bouncing off the side of the turret while a much larger gun poked in from the screens direction. Ruby tapped in her credentials. She hit enter and several turning gears appeared as the game loaded the garage.

When the loading was done Ruby was treated to an underground warehouse of sorts, there was an open door in the back and sparks were flying by it. 'This looks quite dirty' Ruby mused as she looked at the center of the screen and saw the most adorable vehicle. It had what looked like two machine guns poking out the sides and was really tall and stubby on the sides and rear. It was a Vickers medium MK I, or at least, that's what the game called it. Next to its name was a button that said "research".

Ruby clicked the button and was brought to another page where it showed lines drawn to various picture and with vehicles on the far right. Ruby spent several minutes glazing over the various types of tanks and the nations. She learned that there were five different types of tanks. Light, Medium, Heavy, Tank Destroyers, and SPG's. She didn't really fancy the SPG as it looked like a tank you sat back in supporting those up front. She also didn't take an interest in the Heavy tank as it looked too slow and bulky for her liking. Next was the Tank destroyers, quick, agile, and packing a punch. Seemed like her kind of tank. The light tanks looked too flimsy and weak for her taste. Finally came the medium tanks, also capable of punching above their weight while retaining some armor and speed.

Ruby decided after a few minutes that she was going to pick both the Medium tank and the Tank destroyers simply because she couldn't settle on which one was better. She also picked the country that was named the "UK" by the game. Ruby hadn't gotten a chance to look at the tanks stats or the armament as she accidentally clicked the big, red "Battle" button.

"Looks like I can just… whoops!" Ruby panicked slightly as she moved to click the cancel button as the screen faded to black and the picture of a map popped up with a list of players appeared. Ruby observed that they all had the tank they were in next to their name. Ruby was near the top of the list. The ma she was playing on was called "Mines", it appeared as though she started in the southern end of the map.

She swiveled her camera around as a clock started ticking down. Her left hand moved to the standard WASD key position, while her right hand tightened on her mouse. The clocked ticked down, engines revved, 3….2….1…GO! Ruby sped forward at a blistering 14 Kmh. Ruby was less than thrilled.

"What! Why is it soooooooooo slow?" Ruby whined as she followed the tank in front of her up a central hill. The tanks slowed to a crawl as they ascended the gentle slope. Then out of nowhere a red dot popped up in front of them and a tank was underneath of it. Ruby assumed it was the enemy, put her sights on it, and fired! The shell missed by so much it would have hit in a different postcode than Ruby's target. Ruby waited and fired again, this time waiting for the circle in the middle of her screen to get smaller. Impact! A red -44 rose from the red tank.

"Wait! Oh… it's a hit point system… Ohhhhh." Ruby carried on as the enemy started firing, except he had an auto cannon.

"OW, OW, OW! Stop it!" Ruby quietly yelled as to not disturb Weiss, who had taken up a studying position at their desk. Ruby's health was dropping fast as she skirted around a rock just as an ally blew up behind her. Three more explosions were heard as the counter at the top started shifting. 2:4, 2…. No now 2:9. The list of her teammates was slowly getting darker as more and more of her ally's fell. A red tank sped around the corner and Ruby fired a single shell into it. The tank exploded as its turret flew off and instead of red letters, gold letters with a -130 and three bullets flew up from it.

"Whoa… nice ammo rack!" The chat said as one of her teammates congratulated her.

"Thanks :)" She typed back as two tanks rushed around the corner and pelted her with shells. Her health hit zero and she exploded, well her tank at least. Ruby looked at the death screen and the burning wreckage of her tank as the game instructed her to return to the garage. Ruby obeyed and was pushed back into the garage. She had only been waiting for two minutes when the burning wreck of her tank popped up in front of her. She sighed as the results popped up. Several thousand credits and 200 EXP. Ruby perked up as she went to the research tree and silently squealed as she purchased the next gun, an auto cannon, and the next treads and engine for her tank. Ruby gave out a sigh of relief as she heard Blake and Yang approaching? How long had she been doing this?

"How long was I on here?" Ruby asked herself as she looked at the clock. Two hours had passed in the time it took her to do one battle and install the game. Oh well, she'll get to play another time, maybe tomorrow? Yeah that would work. Ruby sighed one last time before logging out and closing her laptop.

_**A/N: Hope you guys liked it. It was a little hard writing this, but if you do play with me in WOT you may be featured as a character in the next chapter. See you on the battlefield.**_

_** Get Ready To Roll Out!**_


	2. Good save (Feat: 9471Hami)

_**A/N: Shout out to the special guest 9741Hmai who was a boatload of fun to play with in WOT**_

**_Also shout-out to CC-2224 Commander Cody for being there at odd hours again... he will also be writing one of the next chapters_**

**_ENJOY_**

Ruby had sat through a ridiculous amount of classes without faltering. Her team was worried to say the least. They spoke about her current condition with mixed reactions ranging from "I wonder if she found out her grades?" from Blake, to "At least the dolt is focusing on classes now." From the resident Ice Queen. Except whatever they thought was going on in her head was completely different than what she was actually thinking. Ruby's thoughts bounced between how to properly capitalize upon the first tanks strengths in a way to dissipate its weakness.

"The Vickers is slow, that's a weakness… however it has a powerful gun for its tier from what I gather. Im going to have to play more battles to move onto the UC 2-pdr and the Medium II." Ruby mused as her mind was running faster than it had before. She looked around the room at the various eyes staring at her as she heard Professor Port let out a cough.

"Ruby! Are you deaf girl? Eyes up… pay attention to the class you are in." Professor Port said as Ruby nodded in response.

"Yes Professor Port." Ruby said in a dejected manner. She propped her head up on her hands as the lecture continued. Yet all she could think about was the battle she was in yesterday. It was fun, fast paced, and quite hilarious. Not three minutes later the bell rang, signaling Ruby's release from Professor "Poops", Ruby's own name for professor Port, class. She bolted from the room leaving a trail of rose petals behind her as she sped towards the cafeteria.

Pyrrha, Jaune, Ren, and Nora were seated at their usual table sharing conversation with Blake, Weiss, and Yang. Pyrrha spoke up to Weiss as the other talked.

"So Weiss, is something troubling Ruby?" Pyrrha said as Weiss looked at her with a look of what appeared to be disgust on her face.

"Well not necessarily, but she was on the computer yesterday for quite a bit with her headphones on. The dolt was most likely playing one of her video games instead of studying for any quizzes we may receive." Weiss finished with a 'humph'.

"Oh, I see." Pyrrha said as the table shook with a fierce impact. Pyrrha looked to her right and saw everyone starring at a small mountain of ice-cream, frosting, and cookies. Something that Weiss could only describe as "Diabetes on a plate". Yang opened her mouth to speak as the mountain started shrinking. As the mountain grew smaller everyone's jaw dropped when ruby swallowed another huge bite without chewing.

"Ruby… a little much?" Yang said as she pointed to the veritable mountain of sugar in front of Ruby. Ruby paused for a few seconds before shrugging and shoved the last bit in her mouth.

"Wll ith nt thatth muth yng!" Ruby sputtered out as she finished her dese… lunch in two more huge bites. The rest of the table looked at Ruby with wide eyes as she got up to put her tray at the trash bin. One thing Yang would never figure out was where all the food Ruby ate went. It never went to her thighs nor did it go to her stomach. All she could guess was it went straight to fueling her semblance… or that part of her semblance was that she did everything faster, even digesting and metabolizing food.

"How does she do that?" Nora broke the silence as she started in amazement at Ruby. A rough diagram of ruby eating was drawn on paper in front of Nora who was studying it jotting down new notes and scratching out old ones.

"Nora….. What…. Are you doing?" Ren said dryly as Nora looked up from her notes.

"Shhh Ren! I'm observing her eating habits!" Nora said in a shushed yell. Ren just mouthed 'Okay' and backed off before things got serious. Ruby returned and before anyone could say anything the bell rang signaling the end of lunch and classes for the day.

"Okay so what are we going…?" Before Yang could finish, Ruby word vomited and sped off.

"Okseeyouguyslaterihavetosomethingsandthenyeahsobyeyeah" Ruby said in one breath before leaving the group smothered in rose petals. Ruby sped up the stairs and past several students sitting on the benches in the garden. Ruby rocketed down the halls of the dorm and through her team's door. She sped into the closet and, in record time, returned in her pajamas. Even though it was only 1:00pm she wore her black tank-top with a heart shaped beowolf head on it. Her pants were white and covered in pink, "light-ish red", roses. She zoomed up to the top bunk and plugged her headphones into her laptop before logging into World of Tanks.

She was greeted with her name and her tier one tank as its scratched metal surfaces beckoned to her. She attached the upgraded gun to the tank, a 15mm BESA machinegun. Ruby was excited to try out the new machinegun she purchased for her tank and she quickly hit the battle button. The games match maker quickly set to work pairing her up with a pretty even pairing as the screen turned black and the image of the map popped up along with the leader boards.

**Province**

**Standard Battle**

**Battle Tier: 2**

"Tier II… Alright." Ruby sighed as she was put into the game, on her left was one of the cutest looking tanks in the game, a T18 tank destroyer. She could tell by the triangle above the player's name. The tank next to it was a Russian tank destroyer, it didn't look as cute but it had a very long gun. She read the players name and looked quizzically at its weird spelling.

"9471Hmai…hmmm, that's weird to start a name with numbers… oh well." Ruby quipped at the player's strange name. Then she noticed a shield next to the players name with a "1" I it and the same was repeated with the T18 that was next to her. The clock hit 20 seconds as she observed the team lists. She was in the middle. Tanks of all nations and types adorned both sides. There were even two artillery in the game. Tanks that were most prominent were the T2 medium American tank and the Chi-Ni Japanese tank. Then a message popped up in the chat, it was the T18 next to her, the one in the group with the AT-1.

DELTAGOD (T18): GLHF all

Ruby looked at it when some people from the other team and their team responded.

D3TH_2_Arty (SU-18): U 2

9741Hmai (AT-1): GLHF all

DELTAGOD (T18): AT-1 and I will cover from hill

9471Hmai (AT-1): Affirmative!

Ruby looked on and observed the chat as the numbers ticked down to zero. Everyone raced down the hill towards a flag and the made a hard left towards a red flag across the field and two rows of buildings. Ruby was about to follow a hapless MS-1 as a whistling was heard. A slow shell arced towards him impacting his side obliterating him.

Hobbit_Wobbler (MS-1): Their T18 has the derp ;_;

Ruby wondered what he meant by this as a wave of hostile tanks shot down the hill towards her. Her clip had just loaded as the hostile Leichtraktor approached it fired and a grey arc appeared on Ruby's screen as Ruby opened fire. Ruby's gun reduced the hostile to zero health in no-time. Adding a 1 next to her name on the leader boards.

Ruby still had half a clip left when a hostile AT-1 sped towards her. It fired and the shell impacted her treads destroying them.

"NOOO!" Ruby whined as the AT-1 sped around her and pushed its gun into her side. She heard a whistle and then the AT-1 exploded. Above the map appeared "Loltraktor_44 (AT-1) destroyed by D3TH_2_Arty (SU-18)" Ruby let out a cheer as she typed into the chat.

The_Cookie_Huntress (Medium I): THX

D3TH_2_Arty (SU-18): NP

Ruby smiled as she looked at the scores, 12:6. It was a pretty quick match but it was still longer than her first match. Then the scores rose to 15 on her team as the last enemy tank was destroyed.

DELTAGOD (T18): GG

9741Hmai (AT-1): GG

Cranky-ol-man44 (T1 Cunningham): GG red team

The screen faded as ruby was returned to the garage. She leaned back as she looked at her results and opened up the research menu. Ruby beamed as she found she could unlock all non-tank unlocks on her tank. She finished up and saw that she had enough experience to buy either the UC-2 pounder tank destroyer or the Vickers Medium Mark II. Ruby moved her mouse decisively and researched and purchased the Medium Mk II. Ruby laid back and put her hands behind her head as pride welled inside her heart. That's when she saw the research cost of the next tank.

"One thousand!" Ruby sighed as she saw the 180 EXP gun and the 80 EXP turret.

"Its gets harder!" Ruby whined as she pulled her pillow over her face.

"What gets harder?" Ruby darted up as she looked over to Yang, Blake, and Weiss who just stood there, the later of the two just looked at Yang. Weiss had her hand pinching the bridge of her nose as Blake just looked at the floor.

"Really Yang? You had to go there?" Blake was not amused at the innuendo Yang had just made to her oblivious sister.

"What did she say?" Ruby said as Weiss just looked at her.

"Nothing… she … said… nothing." Weiss said as she walked over to her bed and sat down. Flopping over letting her hair splay out onto the bed. 'She may be an oblivious dolt, but she's our oblivious dolt' Weiss thought as Blake slunk over to her bunk and pulled out a black book. Blake really did act like a cat, everyone knew she was a cat faunas but she acted exactly like a cat. Kneading the bed with her hands, playing with yarn, and purring when she sleeps.

"So what's up sis?" Yang said as she tiptoed up to Ruby's bed. Ruby sighed before looking at Yang. Silver dishes met with Lilac orbs as Ruby broke the silence.

"Well I was just playing this game you know." Yang perked up when she heard game, she just had a thing for video games.

"I'm listening." Yang said in a sing-song tone, laying down on Ruby's bed. Ruby went on describing the game to Yang, who was behaving quite well, in all its detail. Yang seemed to like the game as she picked up her laptop and entered in her own account info. "That_Buxom_Blond" was Yang's user name. Ruby didn't know what the word meant but she paid it no heed. Instead, Ruby squealed with joy as Yang started downloading the game onto her laptop. The games had just begun.

_**A/N: CC-2224 Commander Cody is to thank for starting team RWBY of with a "YANG" as its second member joins**_

_**Remember If you play with me you can be in the next chapter ;) just PM me or friend me on WOT at DELTAGOD**_

_**(P.s. Hey Hmai My TOG II can still feel that S-51 shot to this day)**_


	3. Meet the Mediums (Feat: Rhiza and Kian)

**A/N: Shout out to Rhiza and Kian_S for derping in wot with me, also this is a short chapter by the way so dont expect much out of it**

**Love you guys ;) Enjoy**

Ruby was sitting with her laptop on her lap, where else, and her sister next to her on her bed. The bed was wide enough that they could both comfortably sit up there while maintaining an appropriate, as Weiss called it, posture. Yang had installed World of tanks and had just logged in for the first time. Ruby was waiting before she invited Yang into her friends list. Yang happily accepted as Ruby quickly ran down the controls and tanks to Yang.

"Where are they Heavy tanks?" Yang asked as she looked at the small tank sitting in front of her.

"Those are three tanks away, you have to work to get them sis." Ruby said as Yang let out an unnecessarily long sigh.

"Its fine Yang, we can play a game right now in out Tier ones!" Ruby chirped up as she invited yang to her platoon. Yang hit the ready button as Ruby hit the battle button and the screen went black.

**Mines**

**Battle Tier: III**

Yang looked around using the mouse as she spotted a group of three tanks in a platoon.

"Hey… what do these shields next to their names mean?" Yang asked as Ruby looked to the scoreboard and saw a pair of shields next to their names as well.

"Those tell everyone else who is paired with who." Ruby chirped as Yang nodded in understanding. Then a ping was heard from the chat.

DELTAGOD (M2 Medium): GLHF all…. Prepare to feel the derp of my 75mm gun! (Evil Laugh)

Rhiza (M2 Medium): ditto

Kian_S (T-60): ATTACK!

Cranberrys-4-life (AT-1): U2

Yang and Ruby looked at each other with small smiles as they typed their own messages into chat.

That_Buxom_Blond (T1): Prepare to die!

The_Cookie_Huntress (Vickers Medium I): Yeah

Yang chuckled at Ruby's "Lame" message in chat as the timer hit zero and the tanks around them started moving and turning before zipping off. Yang's T1 Cunningham trundled off slowly towards the town to the north of the map. Ruby was slightly confused with her sister's sudden move towards the town without as much as a warning to her.

"Yang… Why are you going to the town alone?" Ruby asked as Yang kept moving slowly towards the town.

"Well, I thought I wouldn't be the only one going there." Yang said mater-of-factually.

"Well…Yang….you kind of have to tell your team what you are doing if you want them to follow you." Ruby said as a red triangle popped up in front of Yang's tank. Next to the tank was the tanks name, T18.

"Yang that is a T18! It can kill you in one hit." Ruby said as the T18 fired and Yang's screen grayed a little but returned to normal. Yang proceeded to engage in a deadly dance with the T18 as Ruby saw she had problems of her own. It was a H35 French tank. It has a minimum of 40mm of armor all around, and it's rounded. Ruby decided she needed some help from the Medium's on her team.

The_Cookie_Huntress (Vickers Medium I): Hey Rhiza Delta need some help with this H35!

Ruby typed into chat and immediately saw the two two-part squares making their way over to her with their short 75mm guns blazing away at the hostile tank. Several shells impacted, only doing around ten damage with each impact. Ruby cheered slightly as she looked over to Yang's screen and saw that she was behind the T18 attempting to penetrate the thick rear case-mate.

"Yang, aim for the engine deck of it not the armored part of its back." Yang gave a nod before she started pumping shells into the weak rear armor of the T18. Yang cheered as the tank burst into flames and its health started falling rapidly. Yang was still absorbed with the T18 as a hostile Pz. 35t rolled around the corner. It aimed and fired when a slightly smaller tank with a ridiculously long gun rolled in front of the shot, and because of the height difference the spot the Pz was aimed at on Yang's tank was the gun mantlet of the T-60, the shot deflected off to the side in a shower of sparks as the T-70 unloaded into the panicking Pz.35 with its Dshk. The 35t exploded and then Yang typed into chat.

That_Buxom_Blond (T1): Thx Kian ;)

Kian_S (T-60): NP

The other tank said as it sped off. Yang looked to the score and noticed that their team was wining and there was one tank left on the hostile team. Yang had a Kill and Ruby had two kills. They had three kills between them and within a minute of waiting the screen faded to black. Revealing the lucrative rewards screen with the results. Ruby gave Yang a quick instructional walk-through of the research tree. Yang swiftly went with the T2 Medium tank as it lead to the Heavy's further down the line.

"That was an interesting game." Yang stated as she looked to Ruby.

"Yeah…. And I've seen that DELTAGOD player before, in one of the previous matches." Ruby asked as across Beacon a Hunter sat and watched his screen before he was interrupted.

"Hey Delta, what happened with your annual low tier matches?" The accent was Australian, he jolted his head to the side and saw his teammate walk through the archway with a coke in hand. He leaned back in his chair and held his hand out as a can soared through the air.

"I don't Know CC, those names are too familiar, and I mean Cookie Huntress and Buxom Blond? If im not mistaken the only one who could fit that profile is Yang and Ruby from team RWBY across the dorm." CC laughed in the archway as he picked up his book bag and weapon. Delta stood up from his chair and walked over to CC taking another gulp from his coke.

"Come one Delta, we got combat class today, with Miss Goodwitch." That last part was strained as Delta let out a sigh of pain. He never thought Glynda was an easy teach nor did she take kindly to people being late. They stepped into the hall as CC was bowled over by streaks of yellow, red, black, and white.

"Come on guys we'll be late to Goodwitch's class!" They heard the energetic leader of team RWBY yell as they blurred through the halls. CC and Delta looked at each other before shrugging and starting the walk to the first class of the day.

"Hey Delta, if they are the two sisters, why aren't their teammates playing?" Delta looked at CC like he was an idiot.

"First off… I have two words that explain why…. Weiss…Ice Queen… Schnee." Delta finished with an unamused tone to his voice.

"True… that is very true… now let's get to class so we can get back to WOT… without having Goodwitches trademarked being-late-to-class-homework." Delta gave a chuckle as he started sprinting off to class with CC by his side.

**A/N: Pft! what are you talking about... self inserts... what that's preposterous... (Leans over to CC) "They know"**

**Also remember you can contact me in WOT using DELTAGOD**

**Get ready to Roll Out RWBY**


End file.
